


Happy's Christmas Surprise 2014

by jennateewrites



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennateewrites/pseuds/jennateewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sons of Anarchy. Happy Lowman/OC. Happy’s old lady has a BIG Christmas surprise for him. Will he like it? Or fight it? ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** Happy’s Christmas Surprise

 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy

 **Pairing:** Happy Lowman/OFC

 **Summary:** Sons of Anarchy. Happy Lowman/OC. Happy’s old lady has a BIG Christmas surprise for him. Will he like it? Or fight it? ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.

 **Beta-reader:** breathesgirl

 **First Banner Made By:** JennaTeeWrites

 **Second Banner Made By:** GeezerWench

***X***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sons of Anarchy. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. Happy's Christmas Surprise 2014

**Hello Lovelies! I know I don't post chapters often enough. I'm here to explain why, and to let you know what I'm currently up to!**

**Now here's the deal with posting. What I plan on doing is writing a full story before posting chapters. Currently, I am writing Unheard Mate and True Shaman. Once those are done, I will post a chapter a week, while I work on a new story. I will probably write one-shots and post them while doing this.**

**What I'm currently working on...**

**I am writing Unheard Mate and True Shaman. But I have an idea for a new Teen Wolf fic. And I plan on writing both a prequel and a sequel to Happy's Christmas Surprise. I'm not sure if they will be one-shots or not.**

**So, please be patient. I AM writing a lot.**

**Thank you!**

**\--Jenna Tee**

***X***

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

***X***

**Happy’s Christmas Surprise**

It was Christmas morning and the whole charter in Charming was at the clubhouse celebrating together. They had just finished opening gifts when Jenni Lowman, Happy’s old lady, stood up, gaining everyone’s attention. She had a red envelope in her hand. She looked at Tara and Gemma nervously, who both smiled and gave her encouraging nods.

“I have one more thing to give to Happy for Christmas,” Jenni said before handing Happy the unsealed red envelope.

He looked at her curiously, seeing her nervousness, as he took it from her and looked inside.

He pulled out the photo that was inside and his eyes went wide. He just stared at it in surprise.

Jenni was shifting from foot to foot, biting her bottom lip because she was so nervous.

“What is it, man?” Kozik asked, looking at Happy curiously.

The men of the club stood up and hovered behind Happy, looking at the picture he was staring at. They all looked at each other in surprise.

Happy didn’t say anything, just walked out the door, taking the photo with him.

Jenni looked at the door he went through, tears coming to her eyes. She looked at Gemma and Tara as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I should’ve known he didn’t want a kid,” she whispered before walking back to the dorms.

“We’ll go after him,” Jax told his mother and his Old Lady. They both nodded and all of the guys walked out as well. Gemma and Tara heard all of the bikes start up and leave.

The two women walked to the dorms to comfort their best friend. Gemma may have been older than the other two women, but they were still her best friends.

***X***

Happy pulled off to a secluded spot. The guys followed him. They all climbed off their bikes and sat on the edge of the cliff.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Happy said, looking out at the view.

“It’s a little late for that man. You took her as your old lady, married her, inked her with your crow, and didn’t talk to her about staying on birth control. You had to know this might happen,” Tig said.

Happy sighed.

“Did you expect her to never want kids? She’s a woman.” Jax chastised.

“This is so not the time. Between Stahl, Zoebelle, Abel getting kidnapped, Jimmy O... Now we have the cartel and Potter to deal with. How can we bring a baby into this,” Happy asked in shock.

“It’s never the right time with the life we have, man. But tell me you can’t see your old lady with a round belly, carrying your child,” Chibs told him.

After that, they just sat and let him think.

***X***

 “I should’ve known. This is Happy we’re talking about,” Jenni said sadly.

“He’ll come around, baby. I know that now he has it in his head, he’ll picture you with his child in your arms. He’ll want it.” Gemma told her, hugging her from the side. Tara hugged her from the other side as she silently agreed.

***X***

It was 11:45 pm when Happy and the guys returned. He walked through the door to the clubhouse to see Gemma and Tara glaring at him.

Gemma stepped in front of him.

“You should know that she cried herself to sleep AFTER she debated on having an abortion or whether to give birth and give the child up for adoption since it’s such a burden for you to handle,” Gemma told him angrily.

Happy sighed again and walked back towards the dorm he shared with Jenni. He walked in and shut the door quietly. Jenni was curled up, asleep. He could see she had been crying, he felt like an ass. As he stood there and watched her sleep, he started to picture her round belly carrying his child. Picturing their child in her arms, and in his own. Their child running around the clubhouse with the other kids causing havoc. The thought made him smile.

He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, pulling her close. She shifted a little, laying her head on his chest.

“I’ll get rid of it this week,” she mumbled sleepily and sadly.

“No, I want the baby. I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. It was just a big shock,” he said softly.

She lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes. He never apologized for anything. I mean, he was sorry when he messed up but he’d never said the words before.

He reached his hand down and placed it on her stomach over their unborn child, “I wasn’t ready to have a child but the more I thought about it, and pictured it, the more I wanted it to happen. I want you to be the mother of my children. We’ll figure this out. I want this,” He whispered, kissing her softly.

Jenni smiled at him, placing her hand over his on her stomach “Merry Christmas….Daddy.” she mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled “Merry Christmas, baby girl. Get some sleep.”

She laid her head back down on his chest, dozing off quickly. He looked at the bedside table at the clock and saw there was another copy of the first sonogram, framed, sitting next to the clock. He smiled.

***X***

The next morning Happy and Jenni walked into the kitchen at the clubhouse to see some of the other members up already, including Tara and Gemma. They saw the smile on Jenni’s face, and Happy’s hand on her stomach and they both grinned at each other.

The guys hugged Jenni, kissing her on the cheek one at a time, congratulating her.

“Quite a Christmas present you gave him yesterday,” Tig grinned.

“Yeeeah. It was like one of those gifts you aren’t too sure if the person will like, just bigger. I was terrified. But Gemma and Tara kept me from going insane.” Jenni giggled and hugged her two friends to her.

“You do realize what the next nine months will be like right, man?” Jax asked with a smirk.

All three girls giggled and looked at Happy.

“If she gets too moody with her mood swings, just call Gemma or Tara to deal with her,” Opie joked.

Jenni picked up a piece of bacon from Tig’s plate and threw it at his head. It bounced off of his forehead and landed on his plate making everyone laugh.

Happy sat down in a chair with a plate full for them both to share. He pulled Jenni down onto his lap, keeping his hand on her stomach.

As they all ate breakfast, they chatted about the new club baby.

***X***

**Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
